


Heat of the Moment - Traducción

by dari2210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210
Summary: Harry nunca se sintió como un Alfa, pero todo cambia cuando Draco Malfoy aparece en su puerta pidiéndole ayuda.





	Heat of the Moment - Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heat of the Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983066) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 



La cosa es que, Harry no piensa en sí mismo como un Alfa. Harry ni siquiera sabía acerca de las clasificaciones hasta que Hermione lo mencionó unos seis meses después de la guerra, un poco como una nota al pie. Junto con _eres un mago, Harry_ y _eres un Horrocrux_ , _Harry_   y _eres un Alpha_ , _Harry_ y eso fue todo. Sólo una cosa extraña más para agregar a la lista la cual, de alguna manera, sirvió para explicar algunas diferencias fisiológicas levemente preocupantes de los  Muggles. No es tan emocionante como ser un mago, definitivamente no es tan terrible como ser un Horrocrux. A todos los efectos, Harry no puede decir que ha cambiado mucho desde su peculiar conversación con Hermione.

Siempre se ha sentido un poco fuera de lugar con otros Alfas. Hablan mucho sobre sus conquistas  mientras Harry pretende que sabe exactamente de lo que están hablando. La verdad es que él no tiene ni idea. Nunca entendió el querer tomar a alguien basándose en nada más que el instinto animal. Nunca ha experimentado esa atracción hacia otra persona ni ha notado olores mucho más allá del reconocimiento aburrido de un Omega en celo cuando otros Alfas luchan entre ellos para acercarse. Siempre supuso que debe ser un poco impermeable a todo eso – como con el _Imperio._

Eso, hasta ahora.

“Potter.” Malfoy se ruborizó, sus mejillas de un brillante rojo. Está parado en la puerta de Harry, luciendo como si estuviera sufriendo. “Te jodidamente _odio_.”

A Harry le encantaría responder, pero no está seguro de poder formar una oración adecuada. Draco se tomó todas las molestias para apartarse del camino de Harry en el Ministerio e incluso cuando Harry intentó hacer las paces organizando una reunión tras otra, Draco dijo algunas excusas para evitar ver a Harry. Solo ha visto a Draco desde lejos, escabulléndose cada vez que Harry intenta acercarse demasiado.

“Malfoy, es casi medianoche.” Es inútil decirlo. Draco sabe qué hora es y Harry no estaba exactamente durmiendo. Él sólo no puede empujarse a sí mismo a decir lo que está pensando, lo cual probablemente sea algo bueno. Draco huele como el Gran Comedor durante la temporada de tarta de melaza, como las escobas de Quidditch y las ranas de chocolate. Draco huele exactamente como esa Amortentia que Harry preparó para su examen de Auror. Él traga e inhala el delicioso aroma. Es increíblemente hermoso - rico y decadente. Harry deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se queda a un lado mientras Draco lo mira con recelo. Es todo lo que Harry puede hacer para detenerse de empujar a Draco al piso y tomarlo allí mismo. “No importa. No estaba durmiendo. Entra, entonces.”

“Me está volviendo loco.” La voz de Draco es un susurro apretado y enojado. Es como si estuviera tan furioso que ni siquiera se anima a gritar. “Me está volviendo loco hacer esto sin ti. _Duele_.”

Harry intenta mantener su voz tranquila pero no está seguro de lograrlo. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos para así no hacer nada estúpido. Él traga un gemido cuando Draco se mueve hacia su lado, lo agarra del brazo y lo acerca. El movimiento dibuja un sonido bajo de angustia en los labios abiertos de Draco mientras mira a Harry, su cara pálida.

“Dime.” Dice Harry. Es todo lo que puede lograr. Él trata de tranquilizarse, pero la palabra sale ahogada y pesada con un crudo e incontrolado deseo.

“Voy a...” Draco deja escapar un gruñido y luego mira a Harry, su rostro retorcido. “ _Celo_. Necesito ayuda. La última vez lo hice solo y maldita sea no lo haré de nuevo. Normalmente preferiría arrancarme el brazo que acudir a ti por éste tipo de ayuda, pero la alternativa no garantiza  la cura.” Draco se estremece. Él se ve amotinado, su barbilla sobresaliendo hacia Harry como desafiándolo a decir que no. A pesar de su aspecto enojado, hay algo detrás de su mirada que hace que el corazón de Harry se acelere y que desencadene algo feroz y posesivo dentro de él. “Escuché de chismes que aún estás disponible.” Draco se mira a los pies, luciendo disgustado. Su mandíbula trabajando como si hubiera algo más que quiere agregar pero no puede.

“Okay.” Harry no puede imaginarse diciéndole no a Draco ahora. Lo último que quiere es que Draco se vaya. “Quiero decir, seguro.”

“¿ _Seguro_?” Draco se ve un poco salvaje, desesperado y decididamente más desgreñado de lo que Harry jamás lo haya visto. “¿ _Okay_? Bueno, vete a la mierda, Potter. Que te jodan por ser completamente inútil como siempre. Si follarme es un gran inconveniente, me iré, estúpido, exasperante, maldito–”

Con la mano de Draco en la puerta, Harry se lanza. La idea de que Draco se vaya ahora, con el aroma abrumador de su celo, hace que Harry se maree, es impensable. La posibilidad de que Draco encuentre a otra persona hace gruñir a Harry solo de pensarlo. Él se presiona contra Draco y lo besa sin sentido hasta que Draco está gimiendo contra Harry, tan fuerte y tan, tan necesitado. Con un gemido bajo, Harry lleva su mano al pene de Draco e incluso ese toque sobre el pantalón hace que Draco se estremezca y sisee mientras se estremece de placer y dolor.

“No es suficiente... necesito...” Draco deja escapar un gemido frustrado y despierta algo en Harry. Una protección feroz se acumula en su pecho y lo hace querer tomar a Draco y luego mantenerlo cerca. La idea de Draco pasando por esto solo, de él en cualquier lugar que no sea en los brazos de Harry...

“Lo sé, amor. Te tengo.” A Harry le sorprende el saberlo. El _amor_ se desliza entre ellos, extraño y desconocido. Esa necesidad animal instintiva finalmente rueda sobre Harry en olas y todo encaja en su lugar. Tiene una idea de por qué Draco está aquí ahora y está bastante seguro de que tiene poco que ver con la disponibilidad de Harry. Sin embargo, la verdad es que particularmente no le importa. Hablar puede hacerse más tarde. Por ahora, la necesidad de estar con Draco es abrumadora.

“No te iras a casa.” Dice Harry. Él no dice nunca, por supuesto. Draco parece saber eso, mordisqueando el labio inferior de Harry mientras un escalofrío viaja a lo largo de su cuerpo.

“No sé si podría, incluso si quisiera.” Draco suena angustiado y Harry lo besa lentamente, pasando sus manos sobre la piel de Draco y calmándolo. Él _odia_ que estar aquí haga que Draco suene tan inseguro. Se promete a sí mismo que hagan lo que hagan después de esto, Harry se tomará su tiempo para tranquilizar a Draco diciéndole que él mismo está en realidad bastante feliz con éste giro de los acontecimientos. Hay una razón por la que ha estado tan interesado en ver a Draco cara a cara. La manera deliciosa en que Malfoy lucía descansando con una insolencia casual contra una pared u otra estaba volviendo a Harry completamente loco. Ha tenido a Draco en el cerebro por más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir.

El hecho de que Draco podría haberse aparecido en éste estado o – incluso peor – haber tenido que encontrar el camino a la casa de Harry en riesgo de tropezarse con otro Alfa hace que calor rojo nade ante los ojos de Harry. Él sabe los riesgos que Draco debe haber tomado para llegar hasta aquí y está decidido a hacer que valga la pena el tiempo de Draco. Gruñe, bajo y áspero en su garganta y abre los pantalones de Draco. Se desabrocha el suyo con una mano y empuja a Draco sobre la alfombra. Se tropiezan en su esfuerzo por caer al suelo lo más rápido que pueden y luego Harry se acomoda sobre Draco, empujándose dentro de él con un solo movimiento duro.

El aroma de Draco es tan fuerte que inunda los sentidos de Harry. Está tan mojado y resbaladizo y se abre a Harry sin la necesidad de ningún juego previo o preparación. Él simplemente se queda sin aliento cuando Harry empuja dentro y arquea su espalda, tirando de Harry más cerca.

“Joder... bésame.” La voz de Draco lo deja en un bajo y furioso gemido. Suena tan triste y urgente que Harry ni siquiera puede comenzar a entender el complicado lío de ira y dolor bajo las palabras de Draco. Se concentra en tomar a Draco tan fuerte y rápido como pueda, besándolo hasta que los dos jadean y Harry se hincha dentro de Draco. Draco gime, se arquea y se viene sobre su estómago. Harry agarra los muslos resbaladizos de Draco y empuja profundamente, mientras su nudo se hincha dentro de Draco. No quiere lastimarlo – quiere besar el suave y molesto ceño fruncido entre los ojos de Draco. Él quiere marcarlo y mantenerlo caliente, saciado y protegido. Harry baja la cabeza, su boca en el cuello de Draco donde su pulso late y salta, y saborea el sudor salado en la piel de Draco. Él quiere morder, en lugar de eso, raspa sus dientes a lo largo de la piel de Draco y murmura su nombre una y otra vez cuando comienza a venirse.

“Dios...” Harry besa a Draco a través de su orgasmo hasta que finalmente termina y Draco murmura el nombre de Harry contra sus labios.

“No seas amable conmigo.” Draco tira del pelo de Harry, alejándolo del beso y dándole una mirada feroz. Incluso cuando están unidos, Draco se ve extrañamente desarreglado y enfadado. “No seré capaz de soportarlo si estás en tu habitual santurronería. No soy tu maldita caridad.”

“No.” Harry mira a Draco y gira las caderas lentamente, viendo a Draco arquearse con un gemido bajo y su pene salta y se endurece al tacto. “No, no eres caridad.” Él roza sus labios contra la oreja de Draco. “Ahora sé por qué seguías huyendo de mí. No querías que captara tu olor y que lo adivinara.”

Draco ahoga un _no_ pero incluso mientras lo dice besa a Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus mejillas están húmedas de lágrimas y sus labios son sal, cobre y angustia. “No... no quiero que lo hagas por ser _amable_.”

“Idiota.” Harry gruñe, la idea de Draco escondiendo esto lo pone furioso. Frota su dedo pulgar contra la mejilla de Draco y lo mira. Está seguro de que sus ojos son fuego líquido y la intensidad de su mirada hace que algo se estremezca a través de Draco mientras él abre los ojos, mirando a Harry.

“¿De verdad? ¿Tú también?”

“¿Tú qué crees?” Harry bufó y luego volvió a girar sus caderas. Él saca un delicioso gemido de placer de Draco y lo hace de nuevo, solo por si acaso. Toma la muñeca de Draco y la sujeta en el punto de pulso, casi temblando de placer mientras llena sus sentidos con el aroma glorioso y cautivador de Draco. “No tengo el hábito de follar a cualquiera que toque mi puerta.”

“Como si alguien viniera a tocar tu puerta.” Draco resopla.

“Tú lo hiciste.” Harry le da una mirada a Draco y se mueve de nuevo, solo así es suficiente para lanzar un grito de Draco que se arquea debajo de Harry con una maldición murmurada. “¿O no?”

“S-sí. _Joder_.” Las palabras de Draco lo dejan con una ráfaga de aire y luego suelta un gemido cuando Harry finalmente se desliza fuera. Él agarra la mano de Harry y la sujeta con fuerza. “No... no te vayas. No cuando estoy así.”

Harry sacude la cabeza. Él murmura un hechizo que suaviza y amortigua la alfombra. Convoca una manta desde el piso de arriba y la envuelve alrededor de los dos, acurrucándose con Draco cerca. Desliza sus dedos por la columna de Draco y cuenta cada vertebra, husmeando en el delicioso lugar en el cuello de Draco donde su aroma es particularmente fuerte. “No voy a ninguna parte.”

“Okay.” Draco parece relajarse un poco, incluso cuando se presiona contra Harry.

“Me ocuparé de ti.” Harry no puede evitarlo. Draco lo hace sentir realmente feroz y tan desesperado como Harry sospecha que Draco se siente. Aún le da vueltas en la cabeza al hecho de que está bastante seguro de que es el compañero de Draco Malfoy, pero tiene la sensación de que lo descubrirá. Por ahora, quiere que esto sea tan fácil para Draco como sea posible. Desliza sus dedos hacia donde Draco está resbaladizo y apretado y empuja dentro de él con un gemido de placer. Draco sisea y luego suelta el nombre de Harry. Sonando más como un _por favor_. Harry lo complace, agregando otro dedo y dándole a Draco todo lo que necesita hasta que Draco vuelve a correrse sobre su estómago y susurra el nombre de Harry, una y otra vez.

“No será fácil.” La voz de Draco es áspera y baja mientras él silencia un bostezo. Se da vuelta en los brazos de Harry y lo mira, sus labios vueltos hacia abajo y su expresión incierta. “Tú y yo. No sabemos nada el uno del otro.”

“Sabemos un poco.” Harry se encoge de hombros. Él _sabe_ más sobre Draco ahora, de las cosas que oye decir a la gente del Ministerio. En general es bueno, en estos días. Él sabe lo suficiente sobre el pasado de Draco como para sospechar que de alguna manera no serían tan diferentes. Probablemente ambos tengan pesadillas, para empezar. A los dos les encanta volar. No pueden soportar estar separados, aparentemente. Eso es nuevo.

Draco hace una mueca. “Si tú lo dices.”

Harry arrima a Draco más cerca y lo besa lentamente, antes de retroceder. “¿Por qué viniste aquí esta noche?”

Draco mira hacia otro lado. “Porque estoy enfermo hasta los dientes de evitarte. Estoy cansado de eso. Quería darte la opción.”

Harry mira a Draco, ese _thump, thump_ de su corazón en su pecho y la forma en que el aroma de Draco se apodera de sus fosas nasales llenándolo con un calor que irradia como la primera vez que encontró la magia. Él recuerda el peso sólido de la varita correcta en su mano y roza sus labios contra la piel caliente de Draco.

“Es una decisión fácil de tomar.”

“¿Cómo puede serlo?” Susurra Draco.

Harry le responde con un beso.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Espero que les gustara la traducción c:  
> Va a pasar un laaargo rato hasta que pueda traducir algo más, aunque realmente no lo sé xd


End file.
